This invention relates generally to flying vehicles and methods and, more specifically, to a flying vehicle and method wherein lift is achieved by providing thrust downward from above the flying vehicle.
Heavier than air flying vehicles can generally be separated into two categories: (a) winged aircraft; and (b) wingless rockets. Generally, with respect to aircraft, flight is achieved when an engine generated thrust horizontally, in a horizontal plane, in an amount sufficient to overcome the aerodynamic drag of the aircraft""s body, creating a vertical lift force large enough to overcome the weight of the aircraft. For wingless rockets, flight occurs when the engine produces a vertical thrust force projected at the ground that is at least equal to the weight of the vehicle.
Because an aircraft uses an airfoil as a thrust amplifier, the thrust requirement of an aircraft is much less than that of a wingless rocket. On the other hand, while a wingless rocket can take off vertically, aircraft generally cannotxe2x80x94unless they are able to generate vertical thrust, like the Harrier or the Osprey.
Where vertical take-off is desired for a wingless rocket or aircraft, there has not been a ready alternative to a design in which vertical thrust is generated vertically toward the ground. A need for such an alternative has existed. It is the object of the present invention to satisfy such need, and to provide other, related, advantages.
An object of the present invention is to provide a flying vehicle and method permitting vertical take-off without the projection of thrust vertically toward the ground.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a flying vehicle and method permitting vertical take-off by causing a drop in atmospheric pressure above the flying vehicle.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a flying vehicle and method permitting vertical take-off by causing a drop in atmospheric pressure above the flying vehicle, wherein such drop in atmospheric pressure is caused by the artificially induced movement of air above the flying vehicle.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a vertically ascending flying vehicle is disclosed. The vertically ascending flying vehicle comprises, in combination: a body; and means for reducing pressure above said body sufficiently to cause said body to ascend vertically.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a method for achieving a vertical take-off in a flying vehicle is disclosed. The method comprises: providing a body; providing means for reducing pressure above said body; and reducing said pressure above said body sufficiently to cause said body to ascend vertically.
In accordance with still another embodiment of the present invention, a vertically ascending flying vehicle is disclosed. The vertically ascending flying vehicle comprises, in combination: a body; and an engine located above a center of said body and adapted to produce thrust downward onto said body with sufficient force to cause said body to ascend vertically.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawings.